jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger's Bane
Tiger's Bane is the 1998 hybrid helicopter shooter indie game was developed and published by Longbow Digital Arts, In the gameplay controls with helicopter to objection in mission decided to roles on manual region on the enemies bases in field on air and ground assumed equipment to partners as helicopters or even the air jet fighter. Gameplay simulated to 2D style of scrolling-screen shooting game wide of array during to mission against to enemy bases targeting at the location, Weather effects was included to rain, thunderstorm, wind, fog even the random effect of weather during in gameplay. The players was controlling with primary itself has used to main weapons and secondary weapon at range on targeting landslides or airfield. Longbow Digital Arts was first game designed and developed by Seumas McNally the entirely of independent canadian game development studios was formed in 1998, The originally working title of Flying Tigers spent into the 4 years. Previous seen McNally made 3D Graphic designed credited with DX-Ball, The game developer was equipment with 3D artist, Art director, CEO and designer of McNally family. The gameplay was style inspired from Choplifter, JetStrike, Gunship 2000 and Desert Strike. The game released in shareware for PC Windows was opened sales in marketed published only to LDA Games and later 2009, It was released to Freeware has outdated demo version from 10 year ago. Gameplay Tiger's Bane is the side-scrolling shooting game, the gameplay has controlled with the helicopter and equipment to main weapons objection some targeting in triggering at the ground and flying air in other to process with partner on the Mission Briefing through in the levels with 80 mission total. Players explore through the locals, large cities, island chains and blistering deserts, and are the equipping these weapons some acquired for numerous machinery. When the players encountered of the enemies through on the field in ground in either then shooting throughout on their the triggering in the ground and air. During the controls on the helicopter amount on the loaded to always to surrounding as the processed in players prevent to rader on goes expect to encounter significant is treatment tracking on field. If the players were to damaged highly was critical damage. When the attempted player to eject before the detonated goes down. If the player are live from surviving by the damaged of helicopter, If the players opposite while the attempts to didn't get eject from the seconds moment until the stated resulted was explosion that caused by the debris. Story The story of Tiger's Bane is following to takes place in the military bases prior to plot on introduction in help desk in main menu covered. The Story So Far... Shortly after the dawn of the new millennium... The terrorist group known as S.P.I.T. (Society for Particularly Intelligent Terrorists), made up of numerous power hungry middle eastern countries, international terrorist groups, used car salesmen, and drug cartels, has been steadily growing in power and is now causing trouble for much of the world. Taking over cities, sinking passenger ships, destroying towns, selling used cars, boffing sheep, and everything else the world community considers evil. To counteract the growing threat, the united nations has set up a special task-force of ground and air troops to kick the terrorists in the posterior. You are the commander of the Airborn Cavalry, the armed-to-the-teeth helicopter gunships, known as the "Flying Tigers"! The big guys upstairs will coordinate the operation's combination of ground and air forces. You will receive orders for certain missions that need to be accomplished, after which you will select and arm your flight of tigers as you prefer before going off to bash some scumbag heads into juicy pulp. In addition to your supply of Helicopter gunships, you will also be able to call on the support of A-10s and F-16s from the fighter group. You won't be able to fly these planes, but they'll kick butt right along side your guys. Development Longbow Digital Arts development began with working title Flying Tigers spent from 4 year in developed head by Seumas McNally, Development through of Canadian indie game developer was label behind with Dark Unicorn Productions was formerly, Then they moved to Longbow Digital Arts. Tiger's Bane creation on takes place of the military army of helicopter soldier ensued after Seumas project onto the under Helicopter game named that have inspired from style such as Choplifter, JetStrike, Gunship 2000 and Desert Strike. He decided by the subsequently McNally family started on themselves prior make indie game development of Shareware PC windows was digitally design and physical based-side scrolling shooting game genre, when the often the tested with the Tiger's Bane is being originally platform with Amiga released on 1997. Longbow Digital Arts platformed moved with PC Windows besides some ports on Windows 95 and under of Windows NT, McNally they decided are working to indie game together is avoided some major buggly on other often bet on the programmer had expert experiment to Windows programming on simulated to Tiger's Bane. They also was posted in topics on announced in their 1997, Before the released dated is 1998 in public on the shareware game. Release Tiger's Bane development is finally completed game project and released in 1998 for shareware, and its on the opened sales to commercial full version for only publisher to Longbow Digital Arts Year later, LDA Games Re-released in freeware version on Tiger's Bane from outdated as shareware version was went off to marketing for previously. Development Crew * See the credits pages in here on Development Crew of Tiger's Bane External links * Tiger's Bane (freeware page)